ultimate_customnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Freddy
Relax, Toy Freddy is retired. He sits in the Parts and Service room playing video games on his big-screen TV. What game is his playing? Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, of course. The problem is that Toy Freddy has never been very good at video games, and if he loses his game, he will probably blame you for it. Check the Parts and Service cam to see how he's doing. In Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, there are three ways into the office and only one door can be closed at a time. Click the cams on Toy Freddy's monitor, then be sure that the appropriate door is closed to prevent Mr. Hugs from getting into his office. If you check on Toy Freddy and see GAME OVER on his screen, that means that Mr. Hugs has already jumpscared him, and now Toy Freddy is on his way to jumpscare you. Once Toy Freddy has been jumpscared, there will be no way to calm him down, and no way to save yourself. Other Toy Freddy has a similar appearance to his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. His arms and legs are multi-jointed, like the other toy animatronics, but most appear darker. Toy Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Freddy Fazbear's, with noticeably more buck teeth. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body is much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it. He also wears a small black top hat with a red stripe. In his right hand he holds a silver and black microphone. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but upon entering the Office, his eyes turn to a glossy-black that cause his eyes to look empty. Behavior Unlike his original counterpart, Toy Freddy is active on the first two nights. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside the Office and heads towards the night guard from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering the Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent him from entering. When he is in the Office and the player lowers the Monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes lacking pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes, in an identical manner to the original Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to attack when they next take off the head and/or put up and lower the Monitor, resulting in a Game Over. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if it is left on some time after failing to ward him off. If the player does equip the head in time, he will return to the Show Stage and repeat his cycle. Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive on later nights though he starts to become more active again starting on Night 5. From the Custom Night, night modes where Toy Freddy is active are listed as follows: *New & Shiny *Freddy's Circus *Cupcake Challenge *Fazbear Fever *Golden Freddy Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:FNaF 2